


Definitely Not Sushi

by Crowgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food Porn, M/M, Not Beta Read, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: ‘My idea was sushi!’‘I don’t like sushi.’





	Definitely Not Sushi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stony fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469457) by @Orientalld. 



Tony stares at the ceiling, bites his lip, and wonders how in the hell ‘hey, d’you feel like eating in tonight, babe?’ had turned into … well, this. 

‘Ah, you’re twitching again--’ Steve reproves, tapping a chopstick on Tony’s hipbone.

‘I dare you,’ Tony says, keeping his voice, he feels, commendably even, ‘to lie naked on this bed and let me eat dinner off you and _not_ twitch.’ 

Steve grins down at him, resting the tip of the chopstick on his own lower lip. ‘But this wasn’t _my_ bright idea. It was _yours.’_

‘Sushi!’ Tony says, a little desperately because he can feel something smooth and warm and thick and just slightly liquid starting to slip down his left inner thigh. ‘My idea was sushi!’

Steve shrugs. ‘I don’t like sushi.’

Tony hears the door slide open and for just one brief moment, he imagines this is his salvation. Bucky will walk in, laugh his ass off, and--

‘Aw, you started without me.’

\--and Tony is screwed. Utterly and completely screwed. Because _that_ tone says that Bucky and Steve have had one of their moments of psychic connection or whatever the fuck they do and Tony may as well give up any hope of coming in the next hour. His balls throb at the thought and he bites the inside of his own wrist, just a little.

‘What d’you think, Buck? Chocolate or vanilla?’

‘Mm…’ 

Tony cranes up slightly and sees Bucky, his shirt half-open, standing at Steve’s side at the foot of the bed. Steve is naked, kneeling between Tony’s spread legs, and has a hand on Tony’s thigh as though he’s offering Tony up to Bucky-- And Tony can’t complete that thought because it makes every inch of his skin tingle. 

Bucky taps a fingertip against his lips for a minute, then gives Tony a smirk. ‘Caramel.’

‘A man of taste and discrimination,’ Steve declares to no-one in particular and picks up a jar from the bed as Bucky unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way and tugs it out of his pants. 

Tony doesn’t know which to look at: Bucky stripping off or Steve dipping caramel out of a jar with the end of a chopstick and letting it drip over Tony’s belly. He compromises on neither because Steve follows the dripping sweet with his tongue, bracing himself on the bed with his free hand, painstakingly careful not to let any other part of his body touch Tony’s, and if Tony hadn’t _promised_ to let Steve have his fun, he’d have that blond haystack on his back _so fucking fast--_

But as it is, all he can do is squeeze his eyes shut and breathe through his nose and try not to beg.

‘Nah, c’mon, babe...’ The bed dips and Tony guesses Bucky has just sat down or knelt down and oh, God, he doesn’t _dare_ look at that. ‘Y’gotta do it right.’

Steve laughs and the next thing Tony knows there are warm fingertips tracing sticky circles around his navel, the caramel making Bucky’s skin catch and drag more than it usually does, but the fingertips stop well short of Tony’s cock and Tony can’t stop himself. ‘Jesus _fuck,_ would you _please--’_

‘How long’ve you been at this, Stevie?’ The bed dips and shifts again and the next thing Tony knows, Bucky’s behind him, urging him up so he’s supported on Bucky’s thighs, his head pillowed on Bucky’s flat belly, one of Bucky’s hands smoothing down over his shoulder.

‘I haven’t kept track.’

‘All I ask,’ Tony says to the ceiling, ‘is _ah!’_ Steve’s mouth is hot and wet and warm and tight and Tony is normally more polite than this but he can’t stop himself arching and pushing and reaching for _more of that._

‘Greedy little thing, aren’t you, Stark?’ Bucky says, his voice low and soft, tracing his thumb over Tony’s lips.

Tony doesn’t bother answering, just opens his mouth and lets Bucky’s thumb slip inside and treats Bucky to a little preview of what Tony will do to his dick later, with or without caramel sauce.


End file.
